Twin Romance
by Hero of Heart
Summary: Link is the prince of Hyrule who wants to live the best he can but being a prince tend to give him problems. Groose hope to be a knight but isn't the best at things and worries for his results. Zelda and Ilia are twins who are very close and like the way they live. What happens when these four meet?
1. A Prince's Concern

Chapter 1 A Prince's Concern

In the garden of Hyrule Castle, two boys could be seen practicing their swordsmanship by sparring each other with practice swords.

One of the boys was average height for his age and had blue eyes and neatly combed dirty blonde hair. This boy's name was Link and he was the Prince of Hyrule.

The other boy was a bit taller and a bit more muscular than Link. His eyes were brown and he had red hair that was a little messy and slightly longer than Link's hair. His name was Groose and he was a knight in training as well as Link's best friend.

After a few minutes, Link's practice sword tapped Groose's chest and Groose fell to the ground.

"Are you all right Groose," asked Link as he helped his friend back up.

"I'm fine," answered Groose as he stood back up, "At this rate, I'll have a long way to go until I'm an official knight if you're able to get six points while I'm only able to get two."

"Don't worry about it," said Link, "You'll get there someday, just keep trying and refuse to give up."

As the boys put away their practice swords having finished their match, a girl who had black hair that was tied in a long ponytail and blue eyes who looked a little younger than both boys walked over.

"Link," said the girl to Link, "Our parents wish to speak to you in the throne room."

"What is it about this time Aryll," asked Link to his younger sister.

"They didn't say much," admitted Aryll, "But they say it has to do with your upcoming birthday and it's important."

"I don't know what they want with you Link, but you should go if it's important," said Groose to Link, "As for me, I'll go over to the knight training hall since lessons will start in less than an hour."

"Ok then," said Link and he and Aryll left for the throne room while Groose left for the training hall.

After some minutes passed, Link and Aryll arrived at the throne room where their father, King Remus, and their mother, Queen Daphne, were waiting while sitting on their respective thrones.

"Mother, Father, you wanted to see me," asked Link.

"Yes Link," said Daphne, "As you know, your eighteenth birthday is in a week." "Once that day passes, you'll be old enough to marry which means you must find a girl who you find suitable to be your wife soon."

"For that reason," said Remus, "Their will be a ball and feast on the night of your birthday so you can try to find a wife."

"Why does this need to happen," asked Link as he got mad at his parents, "I don't need a wife, I'm fine on my own."

"Link," said Daphne, "You are going to be King of Hyrule one day and you will need support." "Also, you will need to one day have kids of your own in order to continue the royal family."

"But even so," complained Link, "It's wrong to force me to marry."

"We know that," said Remus, "Which is why we're trying to help you find love on your own." "This party is our way to help you find someone."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," said Aryll who joined the conversation, "May I ask who will be coming?"

"Of course," answered Daphne, "Representatives of all of Hyrule's Towns and Villages will be invited as well as people from other kingdoms and even the castle staff will be involved."

"There will also be some good friends of mine and their families." Added Remus.

"What about Prince Sheik of Kokairak," asked Aryll referring to he penpal who she was very close to.

"Both he and his mother, Queen Impa, will be there," answered Daphne.

"Anyway," said Remus returning to the topic, "Link, you don't need to find love at your birthday party but it's highly recommended that you at least become close to more people to make things easier."

"Alright," said Link who calmed down, "If it makes you feel better, I'll try my best."

"That's all we ask of you Link," said Daphne, "You can go now."

With the conversation finished, Link left the throne room while wondering to himself what he should do about all this. He really believed that he wouldn't be able to fall in love and marry but he did know that his parents wanted what was best with both him and Hyrule.


	2. An Average Day for Twins

Chapter 2 An Average Day for Twins

In a fair distance northwest of Hyrule Castle, there is a village known as Mareda Village. This village borders a forest where many citizens explore for gathering lumber and hunting.

It is in this forest near the village two young girls are seen hiding in some bushes hunting some goats.

These girls are very identical with the only difference is that one girl has long blonde hair and blue eyes while the other has short blond hair and green eyes. The long haired, blue eyed girl's name is Zelda and the short haired, green-eyed girl's name is Ilia and both girls are twins.

Both Zelda and Ilia had readied bows that they each brought, aimed for a large group of goats and then each shot down one. When the two shot goats died, most of the remaining ones ran away but one noticed the girls and charged at them only for Ilia to get out of the bushes, draw her sword, which she also brought while Zelda brought one too, and stab the goat which died just like the ones that were shot.

"Nice one Ilia," said Zelda as she got out of the bushes as well while Ilia put her sword away, "That should be enough goat meat now." "Let's add those three with the rest and head home."

"Good idea," said Ilia, "I think we've been here long enough anyway. "Mom and Dad shouldn't wait for us all day."

The girls then put the three dead goats in a bag they were using to carry the animals they had hunted and headed back to the village. Once they were out of the forest and back in the village, they saw a girl with amber eyes and brown hair that was a bit longer than Zelda's nearby. When the girl noticed them, she walked right to them.

"Here comes trouble," Ilia said to Zelda knowing nothing good was about to happen.

"Well if it isn't the twins," said the girl who was smirking, "What brings you two here?"

"Hello Malon," said Zelda who along with Ilia was uncomfortable being in the presence of the rude daughter of the village leader," We were just heading home now that we have finished hunting."

"That explains that horrifying smell you both have," said Malon as she pinched her nose, "I have no idea how either of you can handle something like that."

"It's not like you know how to handle anything Malon," said Ilia who was getting mad, "You don't work like everyone else because your father keeps an eye on how business here goes."

"Calm down Ilia," said Zelda.

"How rude," said Malon, "I'll have you know that I do things here too." "I help Father with keeping an eye on everyone because he can't do it alone." "Anyway, I don't have time for this, I need to get ready."

"Ready for what," asked Zelda.

"Haven't you heard," asked Malon, "The prince of Hyrule is turning eighteen in six days and there's going to be a party that will introduce him to lots of people especially girls who he could marry." "And I happened to be invited since My father leads this village."

"Let me get this straight," said Ilia, "You think you can meet the prince and marry him if you go to this party?"

"Well why shouldn't that work," asked Malon, "And why should you care, it's not like either of you are going." "Now if you'll excuse me, I must head home." and with that she left.

"She just wants to leave this place and be in a higher position," said Zelda.

"Indeed," agreed Ilia.

The twins then resumed heading home and after a few minutes, the arrived at their house and were greeted by their mother, Miruna.

"Welcome back you two," said Miruna, "How was hunting today?"

"We should have plenty of meat for a while," answered Ilia.

"Where's Dad," asked Zelda who noticed it was rather quiet because usually the twins' father, Borka, would work on iron and steel tools as a blacksmith and it would be a little noisy.

"He was told he had an important letter for him and left to get it," answered Miruna, "He should be back in time for dinner." "Why don't you both wait by practicing your swordsmanship?"

"Good idea Mom," said Ilia and she and Zelda went to the backyard for practice.

A few hours later, Zelda and Ilia finished practicing and were putting their practice gear away when their mother called them for dinner. They then went into the house, washed their hands for dinner and sat at the dining table where both of their parents were waiting.

"I've been told you two had a good hunt today," said Borka as the family started eating, "Good work."

"Thanks Dad," thanked both twins in unison.

"By the way," said Borka, "There is some thing I want to talk to you both about."

"What is it," asked Zelda.

"I received a letter today," explained Borka, "It was from an old friend of mine who happens to be the king of Hyrule."

"Your friends with the king," asked Ilia in surprise, "You never told us that."

"What did the letter say," asked Zelda who was also surprised.

"It says the prince is having a party to celebrate his birthday in six days," answered Borka, "and the king wants me to come over and to bring both your mother and both of you with me."

"Wait a minute," said Zelda, "That's the same party Malon was talking to us about earlier."

"Then we should definitively go," said Ilia who was thinking that she and Zelda could surprise Malon at the party.

"I see," said Borka, "Then once dinner is finished, you two should start working on making dresses for you to wear there." "Alright?"

"Understood," said both girls.

After the family finished dinner, Zelda and Ilia went to the bedroom they shared and got their sewing kit to begin making their dresses.

"I hope this will be a good experience for us," said Zelda.

"I hope so as well," said Ilia, "We've never left Mareda Village before or even visited the castle so who knows what could happen.

After a while the twins decided to be done sewing for the night and started getting ready for bed with excitement of seeing the world outside the village and forest.


	3. A Trainee's Problems

Chapter 3 A Trainee's Problems

Four days have passed since Link was told of his birthday party and during that time, most of the castle staff were getting things ready. The knights, however, continued their usual routine and the same was for the knights in training.

In the training hall, the trainees were leaving for a training excursive of running some laps around Castle Town's outer walls.

"Listen up trainees," said a man in his middle twenties who was the instructor for the knights in training, "I want all of you to give it your all while you run ten laps." "You all must also not interfere with others while you do so." "Is that clear?"

"Yes Captain Mido," said all of the trainees in unison.

"Alright then," said Mido, "Let's get to the town entrance where you will start."

"This will be a piece of cake for me," said a tall, blue haired boy who was one of the trainees, "There's no way anyone will finish before me."

"I don't think we're racing Palti," said Groose who heard what Palti said.

"That doesn't mean I won't beat everyone," said Palti, "And it's not like you'll be as fast Groose." "You're the slowest here."

"You shouldn't talk that way Palti," said a girl with dark red hair that went down to her shoulders, "We're here to practice and learn not compete and insult."

"You don't need to defend me Romani," said Groose.

"Silence you three," said Mido who heard everything, "If you keep this up, I'll double your laps."

The three trainees stopped talking after that and continued walking through town with the others.

Once at the entrance to town, Mido stood by the gate while the trainees made a line to start running. Once everyone was ready, Mido told them to begin and everyone started running at full speed with Palti far ahead of the others, Romani somewhere among the bunch in the middle and Groose behind everyone by about two feet.

After about an hour and a half, Palti finished his final lap and was about to head back when Mido stopped him.

"Don't leave before everyone else finishes Palti," shouted Mido which stopped Palti.

"But Captain," complained," Palti, "You know how slow many of the others are. "The sun will start setting by the time even Groose is done."

"Even so," explained Mido while a few others finished their laps, "Knights do not leave allies behind for any reason." "We need everyone at all times otherwise we could all fall apart."

Palti then sat down with the other finished trainees in frustration and then after twenty minutes, the remaining trainees finished looking exhausted from all of the running with Romani being the being the third to finish during that time while Groose finished last looking like he was going to fall down to the ground.

"Alright everyone," said Mido while all of the trainees grouped up. "That concludes our training for today." "You can now return to your rooms once we get back."

Later in the training hall bedrooms, Groose was in his room lying on his bed thinking to himself.

"How can I make it as a knight if I'm so slow and get way more tired than the others," Groose thought to himself." Palti and Romani might make it but what about me?"

Groose then heard a knock on his door and then opened it to see that his mother, Rubaina was visiting.

"Mom, what are you doing here," asked a surprised Groose.

"I was in the castle's ballroom doing my part in preparing it for Prince Link's birthday party when Captain Mido showed up and told me and the other castle staff members how you guys were doing," answered Rubaina.

"What did he say about me," asked Groose.

"The captain thinks we'll have a fine group of new knights this year and that you're no exception," answered Rubaina, "He tells me that while you may need more improving, You could become a high ranked knight one day."

"How can he think that," asked Groose, "I'm slow, I lose more sparring matches than the others, and I'm not that strong." "One of the other trainees even told me that the only reason I'm here is because you're my mother and you are the highest ranked maid in the castle."

"You know that's not true Groose," said Rubaina, "You might not be the strongest or fastest here but you are stronger and faster than many people I know." "Just give it more time and you'll be great."

"I hope you're right," said Groose who was starting to feel better.

"Anyway," said Rubaina, "There's actually another reason I'm here." "As you know, the knights in training are allowed to participate in the prince's party, since they're not official knights yet, so today, I went shopping for an outfit for you to wear there and came here so to give it to you."

Rubaina then brought out a box used for containing clothes for royal parties and showed it to Groose.

"I would suggest you wait until the party to try it on," explained Rubaina.

"Ok," said Groose as he put the box next to his bed, "I'll do so." "At least I know I should have a good time at Link's party." "He is my best friend after all."

"I know," said Rubaina, "Now I must head back." "See you then." And she then left.

A little later, Groose heard a bell that was signaling the trainees it was time for dinner and he left for the mess hall while once again wondering how everything will turn out for him.


	4. A Royal Birthday

Chapter 4 A Royal Birthday

Link was in his bed sleeping peacefully when he heard his bedroom door open which woke him up. As he woke, he noticed that it was his attendant, Saria, who had opened the door.

"Ah you're up," said Saria, "That's very good." "We wouldn't want you to oversleep on your birthday now do we Prince Link?"

"Oh, that's right," said Link who was nervous about this day for he knew now that he would now need to find a girl to one day marry, "How could I forget," he said sarcastically.

"I know what you're thinking about Your Highness," said Saria as she gave him a look, "You know fully well that your parents aren't forcing you they just want to help you."

"Well It's not like I need their help," said Link as he got out of bed, "I've been fine with many things in the past."

"Enough chitchat," said Saria, "We need to get you ready for today and for tonight."

"Yeah alright," said Link.

Link then went to his wardrobe to get dressed. While he decided on wearing white doublet and brown trousers, he was looking at a green royal uniform that was made for him to wear at the party which made him nervous for it.

After Link got out of the wardrobe, all dressed, Saria guided him to the royal dining room so he could have breakfast. Once he got there, he only saw Aryll sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Big Brother," greeted Aryll once she noticed Link who was sitting down for his own breakfast, "How are you today?"

"I'm as fine as I can be Sis," answered Link who then started eating some pancakes that were served to him, "I see you are in a good mood today."

"I'm just excited for tonight that's all," responded Aryll.

Link of course knew what she meant because he knew that tonight, she would spend a lot of time with Prince Sheik of Kokairak. Ever since the founding of Kokairak, it was very close allies with Hyrule so it was common for the royal families to visit each other as friends. Ever since they were little, Aryll and Sheik would play with each other when one family visited the other and write to each other when they were each at their respective homes. Over the years Aryll and Sheik fell in love and became an item though they decided to keep it a secret from their parents though Link managed to learn about it.

"Anyway," said Link, "Where are Mother and Father?"

"Mother is in the ballroom keeping an eye on the decorations wanting everything to be perfect for tonight while Father went to Castle Town to greet his old friends who he invited to the party," answered Aryll as she took her last bite of pancakes that she was eating and stood up to leave.

"I see," said Link," as he continued eating, "I guess I'll just see them both tonight."

"I know you are worried Link," said Aryll, "But everything will work out for you." And she then left the dining room.

"I hope she's right," thought Link to himself.

Meanwhile at Castle Town, many people from all around Hyrule or allied nations were entering the town. Among them were Zelda, Ilia and their parents who were putting their horses in Castle Town's stable after arriving. After that, they went to one of the town's inns for them to stay for the next few days. As Borka paid for a room for the family to stay, Miruna spoke to the twins.

"Now you must both be on your best behavior tonight," said Miruna for the eighth time since they left Mareda Village, "There will be many people of all kinds there so you must not do anything wrong in their presence."

"We know Mom," said Ilia in response with discomfort on how many times she and Zelda were told.

"I'm just worried for you two," said Miruna, "Neither of you have left the village before yesterday so you both will be unfamiliar with many things here."

"We understand that Mom," said Zelda.

Borka then returned and told his family they would stay in the fourth room of the seventh floor.

Just when they were about to go upstairs, a man with his chin covered in a short, black beard and wore royal looking clothes entered the inn.

"Well if it isn't King Remus," said Borka when he noticed his old friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting the inns of Castle Town to see my good friends who accepted my invitations," answered Remus.

"I see," said Borka, "Well in that case, let me introduce you to my wife, Miruna, and my twin daughters, Zelda and Ilia."

"It's very nice to meet you Your Majesty," said Miruna as she bowed and then noticed the twins were not doing the same but instead looking in confusion, "Zelda, Ilia, you must kneel when in the presence of the king."

"It's alright," said Remus, "The families of my old friends don't need to bow to me."

"If I may ask," said Zelda to Remus, "How are you and Dad friends?"

"It was many years ago," explained Remus, "I was once an ordinary boy who lived in this town and I had signed up to become a knight." "As I trained, I became close with many of the other trainees of that time." "I still remember all the mischief and fun we had in between lessons." "Over time, most of my friends there gave up on becoming knights or decided to follow different callings but I still had contact with them." "I myself then tried harder to become a knight in their name which led to the princess, now queen, to fall in love with me and try to win my heart and when she succeeded, I left the knight class as well to marry her."

"Did any of your friends become knights," asked Ilia.

"Only one," answered Remus, "And that's Chars who is now one of Hyrule's three top generals who are dubbed General of Power, General of Wisdom, and General of Courage." "Chars is the General of Courage." "Anyway, It was great to see you again Borka and it was a pleasure meeting your family." "I'll be in the area for a while." It was then he left.

"Dad," asked Zelda as the family returned to going to there room," "Why did you not become a knight?"

"I started thinking that Hyrule needed a bigger increase in blacksmiths than knights," explained Borka, "So I left my knight class and traveled to Mareda to learn how to become one." "And I'm glad I did because I got to meet your mother soon after."

Once the family was in their room, Zelda and Ilia started to get ready for the night.

"After so much shopping and sewing, it's finally time," said Ilia with Zelda nodding in agreement.

At the Knight Training Hall, the Knights in training were practicing their skills on using weapons for they were told that since they can go to the party, they can have half time.

Groose was practicing his skills with a spear, which he decided on doing since he was better with all other weapons, while thinking about tonight. He knew that Link would start searching for love at that time and he wanted to help him because he knew it would be a hard time for his friend.

It was then after Groose stabbed the dummy in front of him for the twentieth time the bell for lunch rang. As he went to the mess hall, he could see that the female trainees looked more excited than the males and he guessed it was because they thought they had a chance of being with Link after tonight.

At lunch, many female trainees were gossiping with the male ones doing their best to ignore them. Groose then noticed Romani didn't look as excited and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Romani," asked Groose once he got to her, "You don't seem as excited as the other girls here."

"Well I'm not really interested in our prince that way," explained Romani, "I'm here to be a knight not find love with nobility or royalty."

"I see," said Groose.

"I will have fun at the party tonight though," continued Romani, "It's not everyday something like this happens."

Having understood Romani's thoughts, Groose returned to eating his lunch. Some time later, Mido showed up to tell the students something.

"Now that lunch is over," explained Mido, "We will now spend the next hour sparring with each other." "Tonight, you will be dancing with people of your opposite gender so as practice, you will only spar with your opposite gender."

With the students understanding, they left to follow instructions. The male trainees each had a match with a different female trainee and then after finishing, no matter who won, sparred with another one.

Groose lost each of his matches with him only getting some points from a few of the girls. After finishing his fifth match, he noticed Romani and Palti sparring each other in an intense way and they looked evenly matched. Eventually, Palti won the match with him only being one point higher than Romani but despite this, he acted like it was easier than that.

"At this rate," said Palti who was acting arrogant, "I'll be better than even the top generals."

"You only beat me by one point Palti," said Romani, "You still have a long way to go for that."

"I still beat though, didn't I," asked Palti.

"Enough Palti," said Mido who watched the match, "Winning sparring matches doesn't mean anyone is invincible." "Try to remember that in real combat it takes just one loss to end you."

Palti, who got upset over what Mido just told him decided to just walk away and find another girl to spar with.

"If Palti is having trouble like that then what is this like to me," thought Groose to himself after watching the event.

Minutes later, Mido stopped everyone's spars and gathered the trainees together.

"Good work today," said Mido, "I see that everyone was doing well today." "Now since Prince Link's birthday party will start in a few hours, I'll dismiss you all early today so you can prepare for it." "I hope that you all have fun and Girls, please don't think only of trying to win the prince's heart." "He may be of marrying age now but there are lots of girls for him and lots of boys for you and you are here to become knights not find boyfriends." Understood?"

"Yes sir," answered the female trainees in unison though some of them still thought of trying.

"Good," continued Mido, "Have a good rest of your day." And the students all left except for Groose.

"Captain," asked Groose, "You said we all did well but I didn't do that great." "Why did you say that?"

"Groose," explained Mido, "It's true you're not as skillful as many of the others but being a knight isn't about being the best, it's about being strong enough to protect others."

"How can I protect anyone if I'm weak," asked Groose.

"There's a difference between thinking you're weak and being weak," explained Mido, "I'm certain you'll be strong enough in time." "Now you should get ready for the party as well and have fun."

"Alright," said Groose and he then left for his room.

"Between the arrogant Palti and the confidence lacking Groose, this will be an interesting group of new knights," thought Mido to himself.


	5. A Ball with Meetings

Chapter 5 A Ball with Meetings

As the day went by, Link spent as much free time as he could by doing things he enjoyed such as secretly watching the knights in training practice, which only Groose knew he did, practicing his swordsmanship on his own while adding some touches he learned from watching, and spending time in the castle's royal stable talking to his personal horse, Epona. Currently, he was doing the latter knowing that his party was soon.

"Epona," said Link to his horse while petting the mane and having a worried look, "What should I do?" "After tonight, if I don't find a girl to love it will only be a matter of time before Mother and Father try even harder with helping me." "It will be hard for me to enjoy doing things like this at that point."

Epona responded only by shaking a little and neighing. It was then, Saria came in the stable.

"I thought you would be here Your Highness," said Saria, "Your mother sent me to tell you that you must get ready for the party now." "You should get back to your room to change your clothes now."

"Alright Saria," responded Link who then turned back to his horse briefly, "See you later Epona." And he then left with Saria and went to his room.

Once there, Link went back into his wardrobe and put on the outfit he was looking at that morning. Once he finished changing his clothes, he got out and saw not only Saria but also Queen Daphne waiting for him.

"Mother," asked Link, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come in and see how you looked before the party," answered Daphne, "You look great in those clothes but you still need your hair tidied a bit." "Saria, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Saria as she grabbed a nearby comb," I know you're not that fond of combing Prince Link but this must be done," and she started combing Link's hair.

As Saria was combing, Link did his best ignoring the pain each time Saria handled a knot. A minute later Link's hair was finished and Saria put the comb away.

"That's way better," said Daphne with a proud look, "Now I'm sure many of the girls your age at the party will be attracted to you." "Speaking of which, you must promise me that you will dance with a lot them tonight during the ball part of the party understood?"

"Yes Mother," answered Link becoming nervous.

"Good, now let's get to the ballroom," said Daphne and she, Link and Saria left Link's room heading for the ballroom.

During that time in the ballroom, a lot of people filled the room and were waiting in anticipation for the party to begin.

"There sure are a ton of people here," said Zelda as she examined the crowd.

"It's like there are more people in this room than in our entire village," said Ilia.

"I'm just glad we look good in these dresses we worked so hard to make," said Zelda referring to the dresses she and Ilia were wearing both of which looked the same with sleeves that covered only their shoulders, two buttons on each chest, and poufy gowns and the only difference between them was that Zelda's was blue and Ilia's was orange.

"I wonder how surprised Malon will be when she sees us here," said Ilia, "We haven't seen her since the day we were told of this." "She'll be in for a shock."

"You're right about that," agreed Zelda, "What do you say we explore this room until the party begins?"

"Let's do that," answered Ilia and the twins began to explore.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the ballroom, Groose was with his fellow knights in training for they had to enter together as a way to act as one unit. Most of the trainees were excited with the thought of having so much fun after all of the rigorous training they've had.

"I hope things will be fine for Link tonight," thought Groose to himself, "Though I suppose I shouldn't worry to much about him since he always tries hard." "At least he should look better than me this purple outfit Mom bought me is fine but it itches a little."

Groose then heard a bit of shouting and then noticed a girl with short, blonde hair who seemed to be searching for something. He then decided to go to the girl, knowing that a large number of the other trainees had went to other places in the ballroom, and asked her what was wrong.

"Excuse me," excused Groose to the girl, "Are you looking for something?"

"Someone actually," answered the girl, "My sister and I were exploring this ballroom but we somehow got separated."

"I see," said Groose," would it be alright if I help you search for her?"

"If you could that would be great," answered the girl, "My name is Ilia by the way and my sister, Zelda, looks a lot like me but her hair is longer and she is wearing a blue dress."

"It's nice to meet you Ilia, my name is Groose," introduced Groose, "Maybe we should ask people if they have seen someone of those descriptions."

"Why didn't I think of that," said Ilia slightly slapping her forehead, "I just kept shouting Zelda's name so far."

Ilia and Groose then asked some people if they had seen Zelda only for all of them to say that they hadn't.

Zelda meanwhile was searching for Ilia. After a while, she was becoming worried when suddenly, trumpets were being played which meant the royal family would enter the ballroom and the party would begin right after. She then looked at a big door, along with everyone else, and saw the man she recognized as King Remus, a woman who she assumed was Queen Daphne, a young girl and finally a boy about Zelda's height, who must have been the prince, entering through the opening door and into the ballroom.

"Thank you for your patience everyone," thanked Remus, "Now my son's party will begin." "First we will all dance to some special songs and then feast on a dinner that the royal cooks have worked hard to prepare." "Now let's begin."

All over the ballroom, Zelda saw all kinds of pairs dancing and some people searching for partners. After deciding to go back to searching for Ilia, Zelda then bumped into someone who was searching for a dance partner and realized that she had bumped into Malon.

"Wait a second," said Malon after realizing who had bumped her, "What are you doing here Zelda?"

"If you're so curious," said Zelda, "My father was invited by the king who happens to be an old friend of his and he brought both me and Ilia here."

"Yeah right," said Malon, "How could the king be friends with someone like your father?"

"It's not something to think is false," said a voice that got Zelda and Malon's attention and then noticed it was the same boy in the royal family, "My father became king by marrying my mother who was the heir." "He actually told me that he had good friends from many places in Hyrule."

"Prince Link," said Malon in amazement, "I suppose we should just forget about that now." "Would you like to dance?"

"Not with someone like you," answered Link, "After what I just saw, there's no way I could get along with someone with that attitude."

"How rude," said Malon, "I thought you were better than this but I was clearly wrong." And she then walked away looking like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry about what just happened," apologized Zelda, "She has a tendency of being mean to others and thinking she's better than them just because her father leads our village."

"Understood," said Link, "To be honest I had originally thought of dancing with her when I first saw her but then when I saw how she talked to you, I changed my mind." "By the way, I heard her call you Zelda, is that your name?"

"It is," answered Zelda, "And you must be Prince Link." "Anyway, I must go back to finding my sister." "We got separated somehow and now I'm worried."

"I'm sure she must have found a dance partner by now," said Link, "Perhaps you should do the same."

"That's kind of you to say," said Zelda, "But how can I find one?" "There's so many people here and many are already with partners."

"Then why don't you dance with me Zelda," suggested Link, "I'm supposed to have a partner anyway."

"I guess that can work," said Zelda and she took Link's hand and they started to dance.

Meanwhile, Ilia and Groose decided that since the party had started, they would dance with each other and find Zelda later. As they danced, they had told each other more about themselves and they each piqued the others interest.

"So you're training to be a knight," asked Ilia to Groose," That's so cool." "I had always hoped I could become a knight one day."

"I actually find the training difficult," admitted Groose, "The way you live seems simpler and more fun."

"Even so," said Ilia, "If you want to be knight then keep trying harder."

"I'm surprised that you found a partner Groose," said Palti who walked over, "But why would she want to dance with you if you are weak?"

"Shut up Palti ," said Groose, "And why are you talking to me instead of dancing with your own partner?"

"For one thing," answered Palti as he noticed Ilia, "I'm still searching for one." "Your partner might work though, what do you say?"

"I don't think so," answered Ilia, "You may be stronger than Groose but he's way nicer than you."

"Fine, I don't need you," said Palti and he took off.

"You handled that well Ilia," said Groose.

"He's a lot like someone from my village," explained Ilia, "After dealing with her a lot, that was easy."

"There you are Ilia," said someone Ilia recognized as Zelda who happened to come over with someone else, "I'm glad you're alright."

"You too Zelda," replied Ilia, "And it seems we both found dance partners."

"Groose," said Link once he noticed his friend, "What a coincidence that each of our dance partners are twins."

"Wait a minute," said Zelda to Link, "You know this guy?"

"I'm Groose," introduced Groose to Zelda, "I'm the son of the top maid here and it has kind of made Link and me good friends ever since we were little."

"And you must be Ilia," said Link to Ilia, "Zelda told me about you." "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here Prince Link," replied Ilia.

"So how are things for you so far," Groose asked Link in a whisper, "Did you dance with many girls?"

"So far just Zelda," admitted Link who whispered back, "She's really nice."

After conversing a little more, the two pairs got back to dancing with Link being watched by his parents which he was unaware of.

"I didn't think he could be happy with the first girl he danced with," admitted Remus.

"Let's see if this works out for him," said Daphne.


	6. A Feast with Confessions

Chapter 6 A Feast with Confessions

During the remainder of the ball Link ended up dancing with a few other girls he thought seemed nice but he felt like he was more comfortable when he danced with Zelda. At one point, he had another chance to dance with Zelda which he was glad of.

"So, what were all of those other girls you danced with like," asked Zelda to Link out of curiosity.

"Some of them were fine," admitted Link, "But to be honest, I must admit that you seem better than them."

"Why would you think that," asked Zelda who blushed.

"Well for one thing," explained Link, "They all wanted to dance with me mainly because I'm the prince. "You on the other hand I only met out of chance and you seem like you don't care about me being the prince."

"That might be because they just wanted to get close to you," said Zelda, "My sister and I mainly came here to see the world outside our village and didn't care if either of us got to be with you in any way."

The music then stopped which got everyone's attention.

"Seems like it's time for the feast Zelda," said Link to Zelda, "If you would like, you can sit next to me." "I want to know you better."

"That would be fine," said Zelda, "I want to know you better too though I would like Ilia to sit next to me."

"I can arrange that," said Link.

The people in the ballroom then went to the dining room which had several extra tables set up for the event. After getting permission from his parents, Link helped the twins with sitting at the royal family's table which also had the royal family of Kokairak sitting there as well.

Once everyone was seated, the food was served but just before anyone started to eat, Aryll stood up and tapped her spoon on her glass which got everyone's attention.

"I apologize for interrupting especially this night is about my brother," apologized Aryll, "But I have a special announcement to make."

After Aryll spoke, a silver haired boy who sat next to Aryll stood up as well and then Aryll spoke again.

"During the ball," explained Aryll while holding up her left hand revealing a silver ring with a purple gem, "Prince Sheik of Kokairak here proposed to me and I said yes which means we are getting married."

"Aryll," shouted Daphne as she stood up, "You're too young, you can't marry yet."

"Pardon the intrusion," said Queen Impa, "But while it was rude of my son and your daughter to keep their feelings secret from us, If they really love each other then I will allow them to wed." "After all, Aryll will be sixteen in two months which is marrying age in Kokairak."

"Daphne," said Remus to his queen, "We know that our daughter can be stubborn when her mind is made up." "And if she is of age in Kokairak, then let's allow it." "Ok?"

"Fine," said Daphne as she calmed down and sat back down, "I'm sorry Aryll." "If this is what you want then we'll allow it."

"Thank you for understanding Mother," thanked Aryll and she and Sheik sat back down as well.

Without further delay, everyone started to eat but Link ate a little quickly because he wanted to be excused soon so he could be alone to think.

"Mother Father, may I be excused," Link asked after he finished his food.

"Are you sure Link," asked Daphne, "This is your party and dessert hasn't been served yet."

"I'm sure," said Link, "I won't be gone for long."

"If you want then you may go," answered Remus, "But please return for dessert at least."

"Thank you," thanked Link and he left for the castle balcony.

Having noticed something odd about Link, Zelda decided to follow him. After eating the rest of her food as quickly as she could, she got up to follow.

"Where are you going Zelda," asked Ilia to Zelda after Zelda left the table.

"I just want to see how Link is doing," answered Zelda.

"I understand," said Ilia who understood her sister's feelings, "Go on and hurry if you want to catch up to him." "I think I'll see how Groose is doing in the meantime."

"Thanks Ilia," thanked Zelda and the twins each went in different directions with Zelda going to the balcony and Ilia going to the table meant for the knights in training.

At the balcony, Link was looking at the sky wondering what to do. Now that Aryll was engaged, it meant his parents would want him to marry soon even more.

"Prince Link," said Zelda which made Link turn around and notice her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry Zelda," apologized Link, "I just needed to think that's all."

"About your sister's engagement or that you need to find love of your own," asked Zelda.

"Both actually," admitted Link, "I always wanted to live my life in the best way but sometimes, being a prince gives me problems."

"You know," said Zelda, "Until I met you, I never thought about what goes on in the minds of royalty." "I never would have guessed that they had their own problems like regular people."

"Well it's nice for you to say that," said Link.

"I would actually like to know," said Zelda, "What do you think of me?"

"Well Zelda," responded Link, "From what you've told me about yourself, you think about others more than many I've known do." "You're skilled with a blade." "You care for your family, especially your sister." "And you accept life the way it goes." "What about you, what do you think of me?"

"From what you told me," responded Zelda, "You want to be friends with anyone as long as they are not cruel or selfish." "You know much of the entire kingdom." "You can hold your own in a fight." "And you want to live life to the fullest."

"I see," said Link, "In that case, I want to ask you something. "Since we just met, I don't think we're ready for marriage." "But instead, would you like to live with me here so we can get to know each other better and if things work out, we could get married?

"That's a kind offer," said Zelda, "I would like that but I don't know what my sister would think of it."

"Then why don't we tell her," suggested Link and they went back to tell Ilia.

Meanwhile, Ilia was at the trainees table wondering how to talk to Groose without intruding the others when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Groose," said Ilia after realizing who tapped her shoulder," Why aren't you at that table?"

"I had just finished my meal when I noticed you," explained Groose, "I figured you wanted to chat with me so I left the table to let you."

"That's nice of you," said Ilia, "Anyway, I had actually wanted to talk to see if you could help me join your class so I could become a knight."

"I see," said Groose, "In that case, why don't we ask Captain Mido about it." "I think he's in the training hall right now." "Why don't we go there?"

Ilia and Groose then left for the knight training hall and a little later, the found Mido practicing on his own.

"Groose," said Mido once he noticed the pair, "Why aren't you at the party and who is this woman with you?"

"My name is Ilia," introduced Ilia, "Grose was just helping me find you because I want to ask you if I could join your class to become a knight."

"I see," said Mido, "It's not often that someone would sign up in this fashion but if you're determined, I'll speak about this to my superiors." "However, you must tell your family about this as well." "Understood?"

"Yes Captain," answered Ilia, "I'll tell them at once."

Ilia and Groose then left the training hall to go back to the feast. On the way, they found Link and Zelda who noticed them and walked over.

"Ilia," said Zelda, "I'm glad I found you. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something as well," said Ilia, "But you can go first."

"Alright then," said Zelda, "Ilia, Prince Link asked me if I can live here in the castle with him until he decides whether or not I should marry him." "I just wanted to see what you thought."

"Zelda," said Ilia, "If you want this, then go for it."

"Thank you, Ilia," thanked Zelda, "But can you be alright without me?"

"Actually," explained Ilia, "I've decided to stay here as well in order to learn to be a knight."

"I should have guessed that's what you were going to tell me," said Zelda, "I guess now we should tell Mom and Dad about this." "Shouldn't we?"

"You both do that," said Link to the girls, "In the meantime, I'll tell my parents about me letting you stay here Zelda." "Now let's return to the feast before dessert." And they went back to the dining room.


	7. Family Partings

Chapter 7 Family Partings

"So, you both are staying here," asked Borka to his daughters after the feast ended and everyone was dismissed.

"Yes Dad," answered Zelda.

"We know this is sudden but these are our choices," explained Ilia.

"I know," said Borka, "Which Is why I'll allow it." "I'm certain the king will be able to look after you both." "However, we didn't originally plan this and many of your things are still at home."

"Don't worry about that Dad," said Zelda, "Link promised to buy us things we'll need tomorrow."

"In that case," said Borka, "I guess things will be fine for you two but your mother and I will miss you both."

"You'll write to us every now and then right," asked Miruna.

"We will Mom," said Ilia and then the family hugged goodbye.

After the hug ended, Zelda and Ilia's parents left the castle and went back to their room at the inn. After they left, Link went over to the twins.

"Zelda," said Link, "The castle staff have finished preparing the room that you'll be staying in while you're here." "As for you Ilia, until you are officially a knight in training, you'll be staying in Zelda's room as well." "Will that be alright?"

"Actually yes," answered Zelda, "Back in our village, we shared the same room." "It will however be a bit sad for us when Ilia stays in the training hall."

"I understand that," said Link, "I'll probably feel something similar tomorrow because Aryll will be leaving for Kokairak now that she and Sheik are engaged."

"Prince Link," said Saria who came over, "It's time for bed now." "You should be getting to your room now."

"Understood Saria," said Link, "Do you think you can have someone lead Zelda and Ilia to their room?"

"We're a step ahead of you," explained Saria, "The queen asked Rubaina herself to do that."

After Saria told them, a woman who looked similar to Groose came over.

"Lady Zelda, Lady Ilia," said the woman, "My name is Rubaina and I'm the top maid here." "If you both follow me, I'll see you to your room."

Zelda and Ilia then followed Rubaina to their room while Link went to his room for the night.

The next morning, the royal family was outside the castle entrance for Aryll was going to leave for Kokairak with Impa and Sheik and she was saying goodbye to her family.

"Well," said Aryll, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Be safe Aryll," said Daphne holding back tears.

"I hope you will be happy with your life at Kokairak." said Remus,

"I will be safe and happy," replied Aryll, "I'll write to you all once I'm there and I'll see you all again at my wedding." "And Link, don't lose this chance you have with Zelda." "Knowing you, you may have a hard time if you mess up and need a replacement girlfriend."

"Well we'll see," said Link, "You shouldn't worry about that though, I'll do my best with her."

"Aryll," said Sheik to Aryll, "Sorry for interrupting your goodbye but Mother says it's time to leave."

"Yes, Sheik I understand," said Aryll and she and Sheik both got into the royal Kokairak carriage.

Once the carriage was out of sight, Link and his parents went back into the castle.

Meanwhile, Ilia was packing her things that she had with her preparing to move to the knight training hall.

"I don't know what to say Ilia," said Zelda as she watched her sister pack, "I know we won't be far apart but we've never lived separately before."

"I know that Zelda," replied Ilia, "I'm going to miss being with you all the time but at least we should still be able to spend time together."

Minutes later, Ilia finished packing and left the room going to the training hall having already learned the way there.

During that time, the knights in training were having breakfast when Mido came in to tell them something.

"Attention everyone," said Mido, "In a quite unusual way, we have gained a new student who will join you all in training to become a knight." "I hope you treat your new classmate well."

"A new trainee," said one of the trainees, "Who could it be?"

"Maybe someone who found an opportunity to sign up recently," said another.

"I wonder how good will this person will be," asked a third.

While everyone else talked with each other about the new trainee, Groose couldn't help but secretly smirk since he already knew who it was.

"As we speak," explained, Mido, "The new student is in her room setting it up for herself." "You will meet her later during training hours." And then he left.

Once the students finished breakfast, they started to go to the training room with excitement of having a new classmate.


	8. The First Day

Chapter 8 The First Day

After Aryll left, Link went to Zelda's room for he wanted to take her to the market of Castle Town to buy her new clothes as well as getting her more acquainted to the area. Once he arrived at the door to her room, he knocked on it and right after, Zelda opened it.

"Good morning Zelda," greeted Link, "How are you?" "Ready to go to Castle Town?"

"Hello Link," responded Zelda, "I'm fine though I already miss sharing rooms with Ilia." "As for being ready, I'm all set."

Link and Zelda then went through the castle halls and to the entrance of the castle. As they were about to exit, Saria appeared and got their attention.

"Saria, what are you doing here," asked Link.

"Your parents wanted me to go with you and Lady Zelda to Castle Town to keep an eye on you two," explained Saria, "They want to ensure things go well for you and that you don't mess up."

"I'm not a child anymore," complained Link, "They don't need to watch everything I do."

After seeing what just happened, Zelda couldn't help but giggle and said, "It'll be fine Link." "They only want to help because they care." "Maybe in time they can stop watching us."

"I hope your right Zelda," said Link, "Alright Saria, you can come but don't get in the way of things." "Is that ok?"

"You know I don't do that kind of thing Your Highness," replied Saria, "I'll easily make it seem like I'm not there."

Meanwhile at the knight training hall, the students were all sitting in a group facing Mido waiting for him to speak to them. Next to Mido, Ilia was standing waiting to be introduced.

"Everyone," said Mido, "This is Ilia from Mareda Village." "She will be studying with you all to become a knight like the rest of you." "Please introduce yourself Ilia."

"Hello everyone," greeted Ilia, "As you were told, I'm Ilia and last night during the party, I came here to sign up in joining." "I may be new here but I'm sure things won't be hard for me as long as you help."

"Thank you for that Ilia," thanked Mido, "Now why don't you sit next to Groose and behind Romani?" "I think that should be a good spot for you."

Ilia then went to the seat she was asked to go to and sat down.

"Now class," said Mido starting the lesson, "Today we will train by splitting you into two groups and each group will fight each other with practice weapons." "This will be to give you experience of battles between two armies." "In order to choose team members, I will call a name and point to one side of the room, either the left or the right." "When I call your name, you must go to the side I'm pointing that." "Is that clear?"

"Yes Captain," said the students with Ilia included."

Mido then called out names and pointed to either side of the room while switch directions after calling each name.

"How are you Groose," asked Ilia to Groose while they waited for their names to be called.

"I'm fine," answered Groose, "I hope things go well fo your today." "Many trainees here have things especially hard on their first day."

"Understandable," said Ilia, "But I already know a few things about fighting so It shouldn't be that hard."

"Let's hope so," said Groose.

After Mido called everyone's names the teams were set with Ilia and Groose in the same team.

"Alright students," said Mido, let's head for the sparring room."

Mido then led the students out of the classroom and into the sparring room.

Back with Link and Zelda, they were at a clothes store where Link bought tons of new clothes for Zelda as well as Ilia, even though she was not there. Once done, Link, Zelda and Saria, who had volunteered to carry the bought items, left the store and decided to sit a while by the fountain in the center of the market.

"These clothes you bought me seem wonderful," said Zelda to Link as she looked at her new clothes, "I'm sure Ilia will like the ones for her as well."

"Glad you think that Zelda," said Link and then he heard Zelda's stomach growling, "By the way, what do you say we have lunch here?" "There's a bakery nearby that makes treats that I've always found unparalleled in taste."

"That would be nice," answered Zelda, "I've never really had bakery food before but if you think it is that good, I guess I can try."

"I'll obviously go with you both," explained Saria, "Though I don't need to eat anything there." "You two should just focus on each other while I watch ok?"

Meanwhile at the training hall, the students were still in the middle of their exercise with half of both teams defeated and out of the game waiting for the others.

Ilia had proven that she was quite skillful as she had defeated a bunch of opponents. Groose however was only able to stay in the game by getting aide from others who were nearby.

At one point, Palti, who was in the opposing team, charged at Groose who was barely able to block his attack.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to be a knight Groose," said Palti as their practice swords were locked, "You only got this far with the help of others." "You won't stand a chance against me."

Groose then lost his grip on his practice sword and it was pushed out of his hands which was followed by Palti stabbing him taking Groose out of the exercise.

Palti recovered from his strike in triumph only to feel his back was hit which he learned was done by Ilia after turning around.

"I heard what you told him," said Ilia to Palti, "He will have what it takes in time as long as you are not mean to him."

Feeling frustrated by his defeat, Palti followed Groose to the area where defeated trainees waited for the game to end.

Minutes later, the game ended with Ilia's team winning.

"Good work students," said Mido, "I could tell that many of you fought hard during this exercise." "I'm certain that this will help many of you once you are official knights."

Back at Link and Zelda, they had just left the bakery with satisfaction over how good the food they ate was with Saria following them feeling happy to know that the prince was having a good time. At one point, Zelda noticed a building with a sign that showed a bow and became curious of it.

"Hey Link," asked Zelda while pointing at the building, "What's that building?"

"That's the Archery Game," answered Link, "People go there to see how good they are at shooting." "Would you like to try it out?"

"I'm not sure," answered Zelda, "I don't want you to waste all of your money."

"I have plenty of spare money with me," explained Link, "It won't be a problem."

"Then why not," said Zelda and they went to the Archery Game building.

Once they went in, Link went to pay for a two-player game while Zelda was looking at the people who were already playing. Among the people, she noticed Malon by herself shooting targets with rage and missing most of them.

"I think it's best if we don't bother her," said Link who came over and noticed who Zelda was looking at, "It's clear she is upset over what happened last night and probably jealous of you."

"Agreed," agreed Zelda, "Now let's do some shooting."

At the training hall, with class finished for the day, the students went to their rooms or did other things for free time. Ilia, having thought about what happened to Groose, decided to pay Groose a visit and went to his room. Once there, she knocked on the door which Groose soon answered.

"Hey Groose," said Ilia, "I've been thinking." "Do you want to get stronger in order to beat Palti to stop him from being mean to you?"

"Believe me," said Groose in response, "I keep trying but he's always a step ahead of me."

"In that case," said Ilia, "Why don't I help you practice on your own." "I've been good at fighting for a long time and I'm sure you can succeed with my assistance."

Groose then thought about it for a minute and then came to a conclusion.

"Alright," said Groose, "If it helps me beat Palti and become an official knight, then you can tutor me."

"Great," said Ilia, "Let's go to the practice room and we can begin."

At the practice room, Ilia showed Groose methods that she was taught by her father years ago. Groose did as hard as he could to pay attention and during the time, he started to feel like he was improving a bit more than usual. Half an hour later, they decided to finish and they went back to their respective rooms.

"I haven't felt this much improvement in while," said Groose as he and Ilia were walking, "It feels really good."

"That's good to know," said Ilia, "Perhaps we can do this every day after class from now on." "I think it will help."

"Good idea," said Groose.

As they went back to their rooms, they couldn't stop the excitement of their new plan which seemed like to them that it might be more than making Groose better.

Meanwhile, Link, Zelda and Saria returned to the castle. Once there, Link and Zelda decided to go to their rooms while they wait for dinner.

"I'll see you later at dinner Zelda," said Link.

"Yes, I'll see you then," replied Zelda."

"I'm glad you both are enjoying things," said Saria, "I'll go get you two when dinner is ready but for now, I'll tell the king and queen how today went for you."

The three went their separate ways and Link couldn't hide his excitement once he was alone.

"I actually had a good time with a girl," thought Link to himself, "This might actually work for me."


	9. Life Adjusting

Chapter 9 Life Adjusting

For the following week, Zelda had been staying at Hyrule Castle. During that time, she realized how different life was for her there than in Mareda Village. While she did like things in the castle, especially being with Link, every once in a while, she felt a little homesick.

That afternoon, Zelda was in the garden sitting by herself deep in thought wondering if she could get used to things soon.

"It's nice to live here," said Zelda to herself, "But I don't know if I can adapt living here well."

It was then that Daphne came in and noticed Zelda.

"Hello Zelda," greeted Daphne, "Are you lost in thought right now?"

"Queen Daphne," said Zelda, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get used to things here and needed a break."

"I understand," said Daphne, "It's common for people to be like this when life changes drastically for them." "I remember my husband was like this when he and I were engaged." "I'm certain you'll handle living here well by the time Link decides to propose to you."

"I hope you're right," said Zelda

Later, after Daphne left, Zelda then decided to look for Link so she left the garden and went all over the castle until she found him spying on the knights in training.

"Link," asked Zelda, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Zelda," said Link as he turned around in surprise, "I knew you wanted to be alone for a while from how you've been lately so I decided to watch the knights in training practice." "Most people don't really know I do this but It's some way for me to feel better when I'm down and it helps me improve on my fighting skills."

"I see," said Zelda, "Sorry that I saw you."

"It's alright Zelda," said Link, "I was about to stop anyway." "So, are you feeling better?"

"I'm alright," answered Zelda."

"In that case," said Link, "Why don't we go to the royal stable." "I haven't seen my horse all week and I think she's lonely." "Perhaps you'll like the experience."

"Alright," said Zelda and they went to the stable together.

At the stable, Link quickly went to Epona and pet her nose while Zelda followed him and was amazed by the horse.

"Zelda, this is Epona," explained Link to Zelda, "I've had her for quite some time now." "Every now and then, I would ride her around the field behind the castle but I haven't been able to lately due to recent events."

"Then how about we ride together now," suggested Zelda, "I remember the castle staff brought my horse, Copper, in here when I moved here." "I'll go get him and we can ride around the field for a while."

"Good idea," said Link.

Later in the field, Link and Zelda were riding their horses and during that time, Zelda started to cheer up with the belief that life could be similar to how it used to be in certain ways after all. After riding for a while, Link and Zelda put their horses back in the stable and returned to the castle.

"You seem much better now Zelda," said Link once he noticed Zelda's mood had changed.

"I guess I forgot my problems while we were riding," said Zelda.

"Well I actually had more fun than I used to today." admitted Link, "Perhaps it's because I wasn't alone this time."

"You used to do it alone," asked Zelda.

"Well when I was younger," explained Link, "I actually did it with Groose until he started taking lessons to become a knight." "After that, I did it on my own for a while."

"Well maybe we can to do it again some other time," suggested Zelda.

"We can do that," said Link, "But for now, I need to rest until dinner." "I'll be in my room until then."

"Well then," said Zelda, "I guess I'll go back to the garden." "I find it so lovely and it's a good place to spend time alone."

Link and Zelda then went to their destinations to wait for dinner. During that time, they wondered what things we would be like for them as time moved on.


	10. Gratitude Date

Chapter 10 Gratitude Date

Ten days have passed since Ilia started at the knight's training hall. During that time, she had helped out Groose with his training for each day after class and he started to get much better.

That afternoon, right when Ilia and Groose finished their private practice, Groose decided to ask Ilia something as a way to thank her for the help.

"Hey Ilia," said Groose, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No not really," answered Ilia, "Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking that perhaps I can take you to a place I know in Castle Town to thank you for helping me improve," explained Groose, "It's a place where people shoot targets for fun." "Want to come?"

"That would be nice Groose," answered Ilia, "To be honest, I've been needing a bit of fun after all of the training we've been having."

A few minutes later, Groose led Ilia to Castle Town and then to the archery game building. Once they were in, Groose payed for a two-player game and he and Ilia were all set for playing. Ilia and Groose ended up shooting targets with practice bows with them competing with each other. Unsurprisingly to them both, Ilia won after getting more points than Groose.

"If you want," said Groose, "We can play again."

"I guess one more game wouldn't hurt," said Ilia and they played another game.

The difference in the score was shorter this time but Ilia still won again.

"That was fun," said Ilia as they left the building heading back to the training hall."

"It was wasn't it," replied Groose, "It seems your help has made me get better at that game as well."

"Do you play it often," asked Ilia.

"I did a bit with Prince Link when we were younger but now we both have less free time so we had to stop."

"I had been wondering," said Ilia, "How are you friends with the prince?"

"Originally it was because my mother is the castle's top maid and the king and queen knew that their son needed friends," answered Groose, "But over time, we just had a lot of fun together." "There are times when we see each other, but not as often as back then with Link having his duties and me training to be a knight."

"I see," said Ilia, "Do you miss those days?"

"We all have to accept the changes time gives us," explained Groose, "Though I will admit things were easier for me back then."

The pair then returned to the training hall and then heard the bell signaling dinner.

"Guess we lost track of time," said Ilia, "Let's have dinner with the others."

They then went to the mess hall with the other students and each took a seat to eat.

"Hey Ilia," said Romani who Ilia had become friends with during the past ten days, "Were you and Groose out on a date?"

"Well I'm not that sure," answered Ilia as she blushed, "But I did have a great time with Groose at the archery game."

"I see," said Romani, "Then tell me, do you like Groose?"

"Romani," said Ilia blushing even more, "You don't need to invade my personal life."

"You're right, sorry about that," said Romani, "But I can't help but wonder what you two are up to and why you decided to help Groose get better."

Ilia then decided to eat the rest of her dinner quickly to avoid further embarrassment and once she finished, she went straight to her room.

"I actually do like Groose," said Ilia to herself, "But I can't let these feelings get in the way of anything." "I'll just a wait until the right time and tell him."

"Groose meanwhile, enjoyed his dinner in satisfaction thinking he might have a chance with Ilia for he too like her. Once he finished, he went to his own room for the night.

"Today worked out," said Groose to himself, "I hope things keep working that way." "I don't want to upset Ilia but I don't know how to tell her my feelings." "For now, I'll just spend as much time with her as possible."


	11. A Trip to Shimin

Chapter 11 A Trip to Shimin

Over the following month, everyone in the castle had gotten used to the changes that had occurred during Link's party with Aryll's absence, Zelda living in the castle as Link's possible betrothed and Ilia joining the knights in training. One day, Link and Zelda were having a sparring match to check on each other's skills when Saria went to them.

"Prince Link, Lady Zelda," said Saria, "The king has summoned you both to the throne room."

"What is it about," said Link.

"His Majesty received a letter this morning and he wants to speak to you with regards to it," explained Saria, "He doesn't want to delay this so you both should go now."

"Fine Saria we will," said Link as he and Zelda put away their practice swords.

"Why are you upset Link," asked Zelda to Link, "You don't spend much time with either of your parents anyway."

"Because I'm worried if it's a problem," answered Link, "Last time Father summoned me, it was about my birthday and his and Mother's hope for me."

"I'm sure it won't be anything like that," said Zelda, "Besides, it worked out didn't it?"

Later, Link and Zelda arrived in the throne room where they saw Remus looking deep in mind until he noticed their presence.

"Father," said Link, "Did you want to talk to Zelda and me about something?"

"I did Link," answered Remus, "You see four days ago, Ezlo, the duke of Shimin died of illness and now his nephew, Vaati, has become the new duke." "I am to travel to Shimin and pay my respects to Vaati and you both will be coming with me."

"What's Shimin," asked Zelda.

"It's a territory in the eastern area of Hyrule," explained Link, "It is known for its scholars and workers." "Father, why should we go there with you?"

"You will be Hyrule's next king Link while Zelda could be your queen," answered Remus, "It is needed for you to travel Hyrule and other lands for many duties."

"I see," said Link.

"We will leave tomorrow morning along with a small group of knights including General Theon, the General of Power." "There will also be Captain Mido and his trainees coming with us as well."

"That means Ilia will go too," thought Zelda to herself which made her smile.

"Anyway," continued Remus, "I want you both to get ready for the trip which will take two days to get to Shimin where we will stay for a day and then spend two more days returning here." "Understood?"

"Yes Father, we understand, "replied Link and he and Zelda left for their rooms to prepare.

Meanwhile at the training hall, Mido had gathered his students for an announcement and once he confirmed that they had all arrived, he began to speak.

"Class," started Mido, "Tomorrow we will be traveling with the king and some official knights to Shimin." "This was decided by the king himself believing that it will be a great experience for you all for you will get to understand places other than the castle and Castle Town." "In total, we will be gone for five days and we'll leave tomorrow morning." For that reason, I want you all to pack as many supplies as you can." "While you do that, you should pack more than you think you need because there is no telling what will happen during this trip and knights must never run out of supplies." "Understood?"

"Yes sir," answered the trainees in unison.

"Good," said Mido, "Now you're all dismissed."

After being dismissed, Groose and Ilia walked together to their rooms. As they walked, they decided to converse.

"I'm glad we are going on this trip but why are we traveling somewhere with the king," asked Ilia to Groose.

"I'm not sure," answered Groose, "Perhaps we'll find out tomorrow."

The next morning, several horses and carriages were getting set up for the trip. During that time, Remus spoke to the knights and the trainees.

"Knights of Hyrule and knights in training," said Remus, "As you might know, Shimin has a new leader and I am to pay my respects to him." "I expect the knights to do their best as my escort." "Also, Prince Link and Lady Zelda will be accompanying us on this trip."

Minutes later, the horses and carriages were all set and the knights got on the horses that weren't pulling carriages while Remus, Link and Zelda got in one of the carriages while Mido and the knights in training got in the other carriages. Once everyone was ready, the horses started to move and the trip had begun.


	12. Duke Vaati

Chapter 12 Duke Vaati

As expected, two days had passed since King Remus and company left Hyrule Castle. It was the morning of the third day when they had arrived at Shimin Temple, home of Shimin's duke. A minute after their arrival, a purple haired man who wore white clothes and seemed to be slightly older than both Link and Zelda came out of the entrance to greet the guests while Remus got out of the lead carriage and went to the man.

"King Remus," said the man as he bowed, "It's nice of you to visit me while Shimin is still getting used to me being it's duke."

"The pleasure is mine Duke Vaati," replied Remus, "I apologize for your uncle, Ezlo, it must have been quite a loss."

"It was indeed Your Majesty," said Vaati, "However, I'm not able to grieve because of my duties which haven't been easy so far because of rumors that spread through Shimin."

"What rumors would those be," asked Remus.

"My uncle's illness was quite unusual and sudden," explained Vaati, "The people have thoughts that he actually died in a different fashion or was even murdered." "I decided to start an investigation to confirm if it's true though not much progress has been made yet."

While Remus and Vaati were conversing, Link and Zelda were watching from the carriage with caution.

"So that's Vaati," said Zelda to Link in a whisper.

"Guess so," replied Link who whispered back, "I don't know why but I feel like something is off about him."

"Link," called Remus, "Would you come here please?"

"Yes Father," answered Link as he got out of the carriage and went over to Remus and Vaati with a suspicious feeling.

"You must be Prince Link," said Vaati to Link, "It's quite nice to meet you."

"Same here," replied Link trying to hide his look of suspicion.

"Anyway," said Vaati, "I thank you both for coming here." "I'll have my servants prepare rooms for you and your escort." "It must have been quite a journey to get here from Hyrule Castle."

"It was," replied Remus, "Which is why I brought this year's knights in training with me here." "I thought it would be a good idea for them to train a little in this area today for a knight must get all the strength they can get."

"I see," said Vaati, "Then I'll let them practice where my personal soldiers practice." "In the meantime, why don't I have a servant give your son, and the knights who escorted you a tour of the area while the two of us discuss more topics in my quarters?"

"That would be fine, answered Remus, "I also brought along my son's girlfriend here." "She should go with them."

As decided, the knights and Zelda joined Vaati, Remus and Link and Vaati started giving everyone a tour. Meanwhile Mido and his students were guided to the practice area to start their lesson. As Mido spoke, Groose and Ilia whispered to each other.

"I don't think I like the duke," admitted Ilia, "It seemed like something was off about him."

"I have the same thought," said Groose, "But we shouldn't focusing on our training instead of him."

Ilia and Groose then focused on Mido and learned that they will be taking some tips from the temple's guards. Shortly after, two Shimin soldiers had arrived.

"If you want to be knights then we'll show you some of our own training," explained one of the soldiers.

"Nearby is a forest where we practice fighting in different terrains," explained the other one, "You're going to do some sparring with first year soldiers in there."

"This will be nice," said Palti loud enough for only the other trainee to hear him, "I had been wanting to spar with some outside of this class for quite a while."

"Do you think we stand a chance against official soldiers," asked Groose to Ilia.

"I'm not sure," replied Ilia, "It could be a challenge for everyone though it's not surprising for Palti to be confident."

"Ok everyone," said Mido, "It's time to head for the forest." "The soldiers you will spar are waiting for us so let's hurry."

Understanding Mido's words, the students followed him and the two soldiers to the forest.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were doing the tour with the knights being guided by one of Vaati's servants. After a few hours, they had finished.

"I hope you all enjoyed the tour," said the servant, "Now you should head to your rooms and wait for lunch."

After the servant left, Link and Zelda went to a room that they learned were going to share for the night.

"I'll admit," said Zelda, "This place is not bad despite the fact it belongs to that guy."

"I kind of like Hyrule Castle better," admitted Link, "I wonder how Father is doing?"

"I think by now he should be done talking to the duke," said Zelda.

"I hope the duke can be trusted," said Link, "I didn't feel comfortable when I was near him."

At the forest, the knights in training had done their sparring with the Shimin soldiers with pretty much all of them losing the sparring matches. Once all of the matches were finished, Mido spoke.

"I know you all had a hard time today," said Mido, "But this should make you stronger and more experienced." "Just remember that the soldiers you sparred with used the terrain to their advantage and you should too." "Now I'll let you all finish for today."

"Hey Groose," asked Ilia as she and Groose sat together by a tree, "How was your match?"

"Very hard," admitted Groose," "At least the soldier was nice to me and told me I wasn't bad." "What about you?"

"Mine wasn't easy," answered Ilia, "I guess there will always be challenges in the outside world."

"Agreed," agreed Groose.

The rest of the day passed with everyone doing whatever they wished and the next morning it was time to return to Hyrule Castle.

"I hope you and the others enjoyed your stay here Your Majesty," said Vaati to Remus.

"It was quite fine," said Remus, "Now if you excuse us, we must return home."

The horses and carriages then started to move and everyone was off.

"Father," asked Link to Remus a little while later, "Do you trust Vaati?"

"Trust takes time to develop Link," explained Remus, "I'm sure Vaati will be fine as duke in time and he'll earn my trust by then." "For now, I can say I don't doubt him."

"I see," said Link.


	13. A Romantic Day Off

Chapter 13 A Romantic Day Off

After King Remus and company returned to Hyrule Castle, everyone went back to their usual routines though It was hard for the knights in training because they had tons of training during the trip to Shimin and back and Mido was aware of it.

Three days later, Mido gathered his class for an announcement.

"Student's," started Mido, "I've noticed that many of you have been having a hard time lately." "I understand that you can't feel glad to be back from our trip due to your training, so I've decided to let you all have today off." "You are free to spend today doing whatever you wish whether it's practicing on your own or exploring Castle Town."

Mido then dismissed the class and the trainees all left to do whatever they wanted.

Ilia, however had something on her mind since the trip. Whenever she was able to see Zelda, she noticed how much Zelda enjoyed being with Link and it made her think if she should start dating as well. After some thinking she decided to see if she could try with Groose who she felt was getting really close to.

"Hey Groose," said Ilia as she caught up to Groose, "Do you have any plans today?"

"I did consider working on my muscles," admitted Groose, "I think I need more body strength." "After that though, I'm not sure."

"Then how about after that, you and I go to Castle Town." "I hear there's a game where you toss balls in hoops while standing on a spinning wheel." "We could try that."

"Ok," said Groose while wondering what is with Ilia, "How about we meet at the town in an hour after I finish my exercise."

"That will work," replied Ilia, "I think I'll see if I can see Zelda in the meantime." And she left to do so.

"Is Ilia asking me out on a date," asked Groose to himself, "I wonder what's going on with her?"

Ilia then went though the castle looking for Zelda until she found her and Link in the stable checking on the horses.

"Ilia," said Zelda in surprise once she noticed her sister, "Shouldn't you be training now?"

"Captain Mido gave us the day off," explained Ilia, "I decided if I can spend today with Groose because I actually like him." "However, I don't know how to show him my feelings so while I wait for him to finish working on his muscles, I thought of talking to you to see if you could help me with this."

"I understand Ilia," said Zelda, "But I don't know if I can give you advice on romance." "After all, it was chance and luck that brought me and Link together."

"I apologize for intruding," said Link, "But I think I might know something from when I used to see Aryll and Sheik together." "All you need Ilia is to just be you and make the person you like happy."

"That just might work," said Ilia, "Thanks."

"Anyway," said Zelda, "How about you and I spar while you wait for Groose since it's been a while since we last did so."

"Sure thing Zelda," replied Ilia, "You don't mind do you Link?"

"Not at all," answered Link, "Zelda always tells me how she enjoyed doing things with you and I would like to see how well she enjoys it."

Ilia and Zelda then got to spar in the garden with Link watching. Later, it was time for Ilia to meet up with Groose so she said bye to Zelda and Link and left for Castle Town to meet up with Groose.

Once at Castle Town, Ilia spotted Groose by the fountain in the center of town and went to him.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," apologized Ilia," I had a sparring match with my sister for the first time in a while."

"That's not a problem," said Groose, "It's good to know you're still close to her." "Anyway, I managed to find the building where we agreed to hang out." "We should go there."

Ilia and Groose then went to the building called Hoops and Wheels and paid to play three games. They both found the game to be harder than the archery game but they had tons of fun regardless.

"That was not an easy game," said Groose to Ilia after they finished their third game and left, "I didn't think I got much stronger from my exercise anyway."

"At least it was nice," said Ilia, "By the way, I remember Captain Mido telling us we could have lunch in castle town if we wanted to today and I also remember Zelda telling me how she ate at a bakery here and enjoyed the experience."

"I know that bakery," said Groose, "It's one of Link's favorite places in the town." "If Zelda ate there then I see no reason why you shouldn't."

"Then let's have lunch together there," said Ilia.

With the decision of their next activity decided, Groose and Ilia headed for the bakery. Once there, they had some bakery food that they both found delicious.

"That was really good," said Ilia as she and Groose left after finishing, "Now I see why Zelda was excited when she talked about the place."

"Hey ilia," said Groose getting Ilia's attention," I've been wondering all day." "Why did you suddenly ask me to spend time with you?" "It's not just this, you even decided to help me get better at becoming a knight." "Why?"

Ilia was surprised that Groose asked her that question but she decided that it was time for her to reveal her feelings.

"Because Groose," started Ilia, "I like you and please don't get confused." "I mean I really like you." "You were the first friend I made since leaving my village and you were nice enough to help me find Zelda during the party." "Over time, I felt deep feelings for you and that made me want to be with you." "If you don't feel the same way though it's alright."

"Ilia, "said Groose, "I actually have deep feelings for you too." "In my opinion, you're the prettiest girl I know and you have been a lot of help to me." "It makes me happy that I finally told you because I didn't really know how to."

"Oh Groose," said Ilia who hugged Groose who then hugged her back.

"Well now we're together, why don't we return to the training hall and do the usual practice we've been doing?" suggested Groose.

"Good idea," said Ilia and they went back.

Later as they were practicing, Groose and Ilia felt so happy to have had a great day and to have admitted their feeling to each other.


	14. Assistance in War

Chapter 14 Assistance in War

It had only been a few days since Aryll's sixteenth birthday had passed which made the royal family of Hyrule aware that it was only a matter of time until her wedding with Sheik. That morning, a messenger from Kokairak arrived at the castle and he wanted to speak to Remus and Daphne about something important.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were in the garden watching the clouds and minding their own business until Daphne showed up.

"Link, Zelda," started Daphne, "I need to tell you something."

"Mother," said Link, "Is something wrong?" "You look worried."

"Kokairak has been invaded by neighboring Dropan and has been forced to go to war," explained Daphne, "Queen Impa has asked your father to send aid which he agreed to for Aryll's sake."

"Kokairak has gone to war," asked Zelda, "Why would Dropan invade?"

"Dropan has always hated Kokairak out of jealousy," explained Daphne, "It's no surprise that this would happen but for it to happen now, it worries me."

"So Father is leaving for Kokairak to help," asked Link.

"Yes he is," answered Daphne, "Along with the troops led by Generals Chars and Theon leaving only General Ofira, the General of Wisdom, and her troops staying here."

"Is it really a good idea for two thirds of the royal army to leave," asked Zelda, "What if something happens here?"

"I understand your concerns Zelda," said Link, "But individually each of the three top generals are much stronger than most people." "I think Ofira can handle things on her own."

"Link is right," said Daphne to Zelda and then spoke to Link, "Anyway, I came to get you so you can say goodbye to your father before he leaves for war." "There's no telling what could happen there."

"I understand Mother," said Link, "I'll see him at once." "Mind coming with me Zelda?"

"Of course," answered Zelda.

Link, Zelda and Daphne then left the garden and went to the entrance of the castle where Remus, Chars, Theon and several knights were preparing horses.

"Father," said Link to Remus, "Are you really going to Kokairak?"

"I have to Link," answered Remus, "Aryll is there and I must make sure she is safe." "Also, Kokairak has always been close to Hyrule, it's natural for us to help each other."

"Don't worry about your father Prince Link," said Chars, "I'll do what I can to make sure he'll be fine."

"I'll do the same," said Theon, "It's our duty as Hyrule's top generals to protect the royal family as well as Hyrule."

"Anyway," said Remus, "It's about time for us to leave since we can't have Kokairak wait while in danger." "We're off now."

"Please be safe Remus," said Daphne, "I don't know what to do if I lose you."

"I wish the same for you Daphne," replied Remus as he got on his horse, "And you as well Link." "Anything could happen while so much of the army is gone so be on your guard."

"I'll be careful Father," said Link, "Good luck out there."

"I'll help make sure your family is safe Remus," said Zelda, "I'll even help them feel better if things go wrong."

"Thank you Zelda," said Remus who then spoke to all three, "Goodbye everyone."

After the goodbyes were said, Remus and the knights accompanying him left in great speed with Link, Zelda and Daphne waving goodbye.


	15. Teachings from the Top

Chapter 15 Teachings from the Top

The day after King Remus and two thirds of the royal army left for Kokairak, the knights in training were informed of it and many of them wished that they could have gone as well which made them more determined to become official knights.

"Ok class," said Mido speaking to the students thus beginning the day's lesson, "Today someone important will be visiting us to watch how well you are doing in these lessons."

"Who would that be," asked Romani to Mido.

"General Ofira, the General of Wisdom," answered Mido, "As one of Hyrule's top generals, she has to make sure the army is in good condition and has worthy knights."

"So we get to show off to a top general," said Palti, "I'll show her what I can do."

A few minutes later, Ofira had entered the class room and looked at the trainees.

"It is nice to meet you all," greeted Palti, "I can see that Captain Mido has done his usual good job at teaching his class." "Now it's time to show me what he taught you." "The way it will be done is you will each get a chance to spar with me." "Once I see what you can do, I'll then tell you ways to improve." "Now let's get started by going to the sparring room."

The class along with Mido and Ofira then went there way to the sparring room with many of the trainees either excited or nervous about sparring with Ofira. Once at the sparring room, Ofira lined up the students.

"Mido has made a list of your names and gave me the list," explained Ofira showing some paper, "This list has your names in the order he thinks is most ideal of you sparring me." "I will read a name and I want the owner of that name to come to me and begin their match with me." "Now let's begin with Groose."

"I'm up first," said a surprised Groose, "I didn't see this coming."

"You'll be great Groose," said Ilia to Groose, "Good luck."

Groose then went over to Ofira, picked up a practice sword that would be used for everyone during the spars, and readied himself. With Groose ready, Ofira started the first sparring match. Groose did what he could and attacked with all his might but Ofira blocked every time he did until Ofira found an opening and tapped Groose with her practice sword.

"Your skills are decent," said Ofira to Groose, "However I could tell you tried too hard which made it easy to defend against your attacks and then find an opening."

"I see," said Groose, "I'll try to remember that."

After Groose returned to the group, Ofira called for the next student and it went on that way with Ofira defeating each trainee and giving them advice. At one point, it was Ilia's turn.

Ilia started the match by striking at Ofira which like with the others led to being blocked but unlike with the others, she paused for a second and waited for Ofira to strike back until she did which Ilia blocked herself and then tried to strike again which to her surprise was blocked again and then Ofira did a light stab which ended the match.

"Nice strategy of waiting for me to attack and defending against it," complemented Ofira, "But you let your guard down when you were surprised by my second block." "No matter what, you must always keep your guard up even when the unexpected happens."

"I understand," said Ilia.

After Ilia went back to the group the remaining students got turns. After everyone had a turn, Mido went to speak to them.

"I hope you all learned important things from General Ofira," said Mido, "With that advice and more practice, you will make great knights." "Now you're dismissed."

The class then left the room leaving only Mido and Ofira.

"These students of yours are doing great," said Ofira to Mido, "But there's something odd I noticed."

"What is it," asked Mido.

"You told me that Palti is quite arrogant but when I sparred with him it seemed like something was on his mind," explained Ofira

"That is interesting," said Mido, "Perhaps he's trying to find a way to make sure Groose doesn't catch up to him since he's improving a lot or maybe he is trying to find a way to beat Ilia."

"That could be it," said Ofira, "Anyway, I must return to see how our remaining knights are doing." "See you later Captain." And she left.


	16. News of Rebellion

Chapter 16 News of Rebellion

A week had passed since King Remus and the knights accompanying him left for Kokairak and many in Hyrule were worried for many reasons.

It was the middle of the day when a visitor came to the castle for an important reason and wanted to speak to Queen Daphne about it. When she was told of the visitor, Daphne went outside the castle entrance where the visitor was waiting and it turned out to be Borka.

"Borka," said Daphne, "It's been a while." "What's so important for you to speak with me?" "I'm sure it's nothing to do with your daughters." "Is it?"

"It's not," answered Borka, "But I worry for their safety because of my reason." "Three days ago, Mareda Village was visited by a stranger who told the people of a rebellion and tried to make the people join him." "Almost everyone refused but the daughter of the village's leader joined him after killing her own father who tried to stop her." Afterwards, soldiers who accompanied the stranger attacked the village slaughtering many while the rest I managed to lead to safety." "Once I was sure the survivors were safe, I knew I had to warn you."

"I see," said Daphne, "Thank you for telling me this." "This would explain the mysterious destruction of another village that I was told of yesterday." "I'll meet with General Ofira and discuss with her what we should do."

Daphne then met with Ofira to devise a plan of protection during that time, the news was spread throughout the castle and reached Link and Zelda.

"This is crazy," said Link while he and Zelda were in the stable, "Why would someone start a rebellion?"

"I'm not sure," said Zelda, "Though it's just like Malon to join it though I never could have imagined she would kill her own father."

"I think we should meet with your father with Ilia once her lesson is over for today," suggested Link, "I think we should learn more from him."

"Good idea," said Zelda," "Ilia and I haven't seen him for quite some time so we should check on him.

Meanwhile at the training hall, the knights in training learned of the rebellion as well and many were talking about it after class including Ilia and Groose.

"What should we do," asked Ilia to Groose, "My home village was destroyed and Hyrule is threatened by a rebellion."

"I don't think we can do anything except leave it up to Queen Daphne and the knights," said Groose, "What can we do anyway?"

"Groose, Ilia," said a voice that got their attention and found out it was Link who along with Zelda was coming over to them, "I think we should speak with Borka about this and see what he might know."

"Might be the best idea," said Groose, "Maybe he can tell us if he knows the stranger who attacked Mareda Village."

"I agree," said Ilia, "Plus I want to know if Mom is fine." "I'm really worried."

Link, Groose, Zelda, and Ilia then went together to the room in the castle where Borka was staying. When Borka noticed who was visiting them, he allowed Zelda and Ilia to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're fine Dad," said Zelda during the hug.

"I am as well," said Ilia, "But what about Mom?"

"Your mother is safe," explained Borka, "She and the survivors are in the forest where it would be difficult to locate them."

"That's a big relief," said Zelda.

"I apologize for interrupting your reunion Borka," said Link, "But can you tell us more about what you told my mother?"

"Well," said Borka, "After I led the survivors to safety in the forest, I secretly checked on the rebels." "From what I learned, it seems like they knew it was a good time to make their move since the king and most of the army are absent." "It also looked like they were from a territory that is far from the castle."

"That doesn't make sense," said Link, "Word of my father's absence didn't go far yet and how could the rebels know that most of the army left with him?"

"Maybe there's a spy and traitor here," suggested Ilia, "Only someone in the castle knows of the number of knights who left."

"I want to know something," said Groose, "Do you know the stranger himself?"

"I'm sorry," apologized Borka, "I don't really know him."

It was then that Saria came into the room.

"Prince Link," said Saria, "Your mother wishes to speak with you."

"Alright," said Link, "I'll be there." "Zelda, Ilia, why don't you stay here with your father?" "Groose you might as well keep them company."

"I can do that," said Groose.

Link then went with Saria to the throne room where Daphne was waiting.

"Link," said Daphne, "I must tell you something." "It seems that this rebellion is for now threatening villages so I sent a team of strong knights to protect the remaining ones."

"I get it Mother," said Link but why are you telling me?"

"Because I've considered that you should be protected during this time of danger," explained Daphne, "So I've assigned Ofira to lead another team of knights to protect you, Zelda, and the knights in training at Fort Jinagi."

"But what about you Mother," asked Link who was worried for his mother's safety.

"I must stay here with the remaining knights to protect the castle," answered Daphne, "It is my duty as queen to do so."

"But it's too dangerous," said Link, "Plus, I think there's a spy here." "They could learn of all of this."

"I've considered the possibility of a spy as well," said Daphne," But there's nothing else to do." "You will leave for Fort Jinagi tonight so you must prepare." "I've also ordered the knights in training to prepare as well which leaves you to tell Zelda."

"I understand Mother," said Link and he left to tell Zelda.

"Between Kokairak's war and this rebellion," thought Daphne to herself, "I worry for Hyrule's safety.


	17. Fort Jinagi

Chapter 17 Fort Jinagi

That night, Link, Zelda and the knights in training were ready to set out for fort Jinagi along with Ofira and about one hundred knights as well as Saria and Mido who would also be going. Before they would leave, Link was saying goodbye to Daphne while at the same time Zelda and Ilia were doing the same with Borka.

"I wish I could go with you both," said Borka to the twins, "But I must return to protect your mother and the other survivors from our village." "I'm certain though that Ofira, Saria, and Mido will keep you both safe though."

"We know all that Dad," said Zelda, "We also hope that you and the others stay safe too."

"We'll do what we can to stay safe," said Ilia.

As the twins and Borka hugged goodbye, Link was doing the same with Daphne.

"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to stop this rebellion Link," promised Daphne, "However, you must not do anything reckless if things go wrong."

"I understand Mother," said Link, "I hope I will get to see both you and Father safe and sound once both messes are gone."

After the goodbyes were finished, everyone leaving for Fort Jinagi went on horses or in carriages and set out in the southern direction for Fort Jinagi.

About two hours later, they had arrived at the fort and Ofira turned to everyone.

"Everyone," said Ofira, it's getting late so we should get some rest." "See you in the morning."

The next day, the knights were assigned to positions all over the fort for guard duty while the knights in training started their usual class.

"Ok students," said Mido to his class, "I know these are hard times right now but this won't change our usual routine." "Today, we will be practicing archery." "I will set up some targets and give you bows and arrows." "You will each take a turn on a target until you use all of your arrows which in total for each of you is ten." "Is that clear?"

The trainees nodded yes and were then given the bows and arrows. Mido then had them wait for him while he set up the targets.

"Hey Ilia," said Groose to Ilia as they waited, "Are you good with a bow since you used to hunt?"

"I was fine," answered Ilia, "Though I usually hit random parts of the animals since they would usually die anyway." "Hitting a bullseye on a target could be different."

A minute later, the targets were ready and the trainees started taking turns on them. During that time Ilia got very close to a bullseye two out of ten times while Groose's closest shot was a bit farther.

Meanwhile, Link was in the room he was using while staying in the fort thinking about the sudden problems and that they divided his family.

"Why did this happen," thought Link to himself, "Father is at war while Mother is stopping a rebellion." "What will happen if something happens to them?"

"Link," said a voice who Link recognized was Zelda, "Saria and I would like to come in." "Can we?"

Link then opened the door to the room and allowed Zelda and Saria to enter.

"Your Highness," said Saria, "We know how you worry for both of your parents but it doesn't mean you should be alone and only think of that."

"She's right," said Zelda, "Your parents are both strong and you should be as well."

"But what if something happens," asked Link, "I can't stand the thought of losing them."

"Link," said Zelda, "My whole village was destroyed and most of its people were killed." "Despite that, I'm still fine."

"Lady Zelda is right," said Saria," "Besides, your parents would definitely not want this." "Even if something happens, they want you to be strong."

Link then thought about it and stopped thinking about the problem.

"You're both right," said Link, "I'm not sure how I can handle things if something does happen but I might as well not focus on it until it does happen."

"Glad to see you're feeling better Link," said Zelda who then hugged him.

"I'm not that much better," admitted Link, "I will still worry but I might as well focus on other things for now."

"Might I suggest you two watch the knights in training practice," suggested Saria, "I think that can make you focus less on your worries."

"I thought you didn't know I did that Saria," said Link.

"I know more than you think," admitted Saria.

"Why don't we do that Link," said Zelda, "It's not like things will be as simple here as they are in the castle."

Link and Zelda then went to watch the knights in training practice while Saria just smiled knowing that Link was doing better.


	18. Stopping a Spy

Chapter 18 Stopping a Spy

Only three days had passed since Link and company arrived at Fort Jinagi. During that time, no one received any word on how the rebellion was going.

With the knights in training, things were as if they were still at Hyrule Castle with all of the training and learning.

"Alright class," said Mido, "Today, you will improve on using a shield." "It's very important to know when you need to use a shield for it can save your life." "You will practice by using a shield against me." "When I call your name, please come over here, receive this shield I have here for you all to use and try to use it to block my attacks." "First up is Palti."

Palti however, didn't come over and then Mido realized he was not there.

"Where's Palti," asked Mido only for all of the trainees to say they didn't know, "Alright then, Groose is up first instead."

Groose went to Mido to begin his shield practice while Ilia ended up talking to Romani.

"Where could Palti be," asked Romani, "It's not like him to miss a lesson."

"Maybe we should search for him later," suggested Ilia, "I'll ask Groose to help us when he's done practicing."

Meanwhile, Groose managed to use the shield to successfully block half of Mido's attacks until Mido stopped attacking which meant Groose was done. Mido then called for the next trainee while Groose returned to the others.

"Hey Groose," said Iia," Romani and I decided to search for Palti after class." "Want to join us?"

"Well you know Palti is mean and arrogant," said Groose, "But even he shouldn't be absent." "So Why not."

A few hours later, class ended and Ilia, Groose and Romani started going all over the fort searching for Palti. No matter how carefully they searched, they weren't able to find him.

"This isn't right," said Romani, "Where could he be?" "This is the first time he was absent from class and he always is willing to practice in front of everyone."

It was then that they saw a bird flying toward the fort which they found odd so they decided to follow it. After a minute of following the bird, they saw it going behind the fort and into a field that was nearby. Once they went to the field, they saw Palti with the bird on his arm and giving it a letter.

"There you are Palti," said Romani as she, Ilia and Groose went to him, "We've been looking everywhere for you." "Why were you not in class today?"

At first, Palti seemed surprised that they saw him then it looked like he was thinking of what to say.

"I needed a break," answered Palti, "With everything that's going on, I had to clear my head."

"Why would you need to do that," asked Romani, "You didn't seem worried at all when we got here." "And what's with the letter and bird?"

"I just needed to write to someone, that's all," answered Palti.

Groose then noticed Palti had a sword with him and that the sword looked familiar.

"Where did you get that sword," asked Groose, "It looks like the swords the soldiers from Shimin used."

"It's just a souvenir from when we went to Shimin," answered Palti.

"Nice try," said Ilia, "Captain Mido would never have allowed you to get a real sword and he would have noticed you get one when we were there." "What are you really up to?"

Palti then sighed in frustration and then drew the sword.

"Ok I'll admit it," said Palti, "I had this sword the whole time and hid it from everyone." "As for this letter, I'm sending it to Duke Vaati telling him where we are."

Groose and Ilia then figured it all out.

"So you're the spy we suspected having and Vaati is the one leading the rebellion and destroyed my village." Said Ilia.

"That's right," adimitted Palti while he sent the bird to away, "I've been assigned by him to give him information so he can prepare for his conquest of Hyrule." "Now that you three know that, you must all die."

"Palti then charged at the three of them ready to strike when Groose picked up a nearby log and used it to block the attack.

"Romani, get the captain and tell him everything," said Groose as he prepared to block another attack, "Ilia, stop that bird."

"But Groose," said Ilia in worry.

"I'll be fine," said Groose just go."

The girls then quickly rushed away leaving just Palti and Groose.

"So, you think you can be a hero and stop me?" asked Palti," "Please, you could never beat me and all you have is a log shield while I have a real sword."

"Things are different this time," said Groose, "Besides, you missed today's lesson which was shield practice."

"Did I now," asked Palti, "Even so, this will be too easy for me."

Palti then continued to attack Groose with his sword while Groose managed to block each time.

With Ilia, she was chasing the bird as fast as she could. At one point she was getting tired and the bird was getting farther away. As a last resort, she grabbed a nearby rock and threw it with all of her might trying to hit the bird only for it to miss and the bird got away.

"Not good," said Ilia to herself.

Back at Groose and Palti, the fight continued with not much change until Palti decided to attack the log intentionally which knocked it away.

"It's over for you Groose," said Palti pointing his sword at Groose," "I always knew this would happen and now it will."

Palti was then about to stab Groose when Groose quickly tackled him to the ground which also made him drop his sword.

"I won't let you win Palti," said Groose as he held Palti down, "Even if I didn't know you were a spy until now, you were always mean to me." "It's time to show you how strong I really am."

"That's enough Groose," said a voice that was clearly Mido who Groose saw with two knights and Romani and was holding the sword that Palti dropped.

Groose then got up and let go of Palti who tried to run away only for the two knights to quickly grab him.

"I expected more from you Palti," said Mido to Palti in disappointment, "Despite your arrogance, I thought you would have made a fine knight once you were over it."

"You think I wanted to be a knight for Hyrule," said Palti, "I only joined under Vaati's orders so I could learn what was going on until the time for Vaati's move arrived." "It's too late though. "As we speak Vaati and his forces are taking down Hyrule Castle and once my letter reaches him, this fort will soon fall as well."

"Unless Ilia stops that bird," reminded Groose.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't," said Ilia who had just shown up, "That bird was too fast."

"This could be a problem," said Mido who then turned to the two knights, "For now you two lock Palti in the fort's dungeon."

The two knights then left with Palti.

"What do we do now," asked Romani, "We can't stop the rebellion when it comes here."

"I'll talk with General Ofira and Prince Link about this," said Mido. "You three should return to your rooms now since you had a long day today." And he then left.

"I still can't believe that Palti was the spy," said Groose to Ilia as the two of them were on their way to their rooms after Romani left them for hers."

"At least we stopped him," said Ilia, "By the way Groose, you were very brave taking on Palti who had a real sword with just a log." "You've gone a long way."

"I guess I did," said Groose rubbing the back of his head with his hand," "But I couldn't have gained the skill or confidence without you Ilia."

"That's nice of you to say Groose," said Ilia who then put her hands on Groose's shoulders, "By the way, I think you earned this." And she kissed him on the lips.

After the kiss ended, Groose and Ilia went to their rooms but they were worried for what will happen having learned more about the rebellion.


End file.
